


Peaches & Cream

by newblooms



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, i think thats it, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinyoung tries to give jaebum a good morning </p><p> unedited 4am trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches & Cream

jinyoung wakes when the sun has just started to shine brightly through the light blue curtains hung on the window next to their bed. he knows he’s up early because jaebum is still sleeping soundly next to him. usually on saturdays jaebum would be up and making them breakfast before jinyoung even opened his eyes.

jinyoung smiles slightly at jaebum, taking in how at peace he looks when he sleeps, stress and worries gone from his face. he takes in the smooth planes of skin, bare from their rounds the night before, purple bruises blooming from where jinyoung marked him, matching the ones scattered along his skin. he runs a hand across jaebum’s stomach, tracing his fingers along the sharp jut of jaebum’s hipbones. he gets the idea in his head quickly and decides to act on it even quicker. he knows he’s about to break jaebum’s rules, but that’s part of the fun for him. 

jaebum groans softly in his sleep when jinyoung plays with the coarse hairs lining the bottom on jaebums stomach. it's not often jinyoung gets the chance to wake jaebum up and jinyoung needs to make the most of it. he feels jaebum stir slightly in his sleep and decides if he’s going to do this he has to do it now. 

jinyoung digs under the duvet, pulling it down so just the top of his head is visible. he has to be careful as he moves to slide in between jaebums legs, shifting one of them over so he's not laying on top of them. jaebum's already half hard and jinyoung makes a mental note to ask what jaebum dreamt about. 

jinyoung starts slow, stroking jaebum gently until he’s fully hard. he looks up at jaebum to be sure he’s still sleeping before taking jaebum’s cock into his mouth, lightly sucking on the head. he works jaebum’s cock further and further into his mouth with practiced ease. it almost isn’t fun like this, without jaebum fucking into his mouth, but jinyoung takes what he can get for right now. he can hear jaebum whimpering slightly in his sleep and jinyoung revels in the noises, bobbing his head up and tonguing the slit. jaebum’s breathing is getting more laboured and jinyoung knows he’ll wake soon, usually right before he’s about to come, the urge stirring him. 

jinyoung licks up the underside, tracing the vein running up it before he takes him back into his mouth. his hands run up and down jaebum’s thighs, nails scraping lightly. he has jaebum’s cock almost all the way into his mouth when he feels a hands fishing into his hair and pulling. 

“ _jinyoung_ ,” jaebum rasps, voice rough from sleep. his hips buck up on their own accord and jinyoung chokes slightly, but keeps going. he can feel jaebum’s thighs tensing and he knows he’s close so he pushes farther until his nose is pressed against the jaebum’s hips. 

“jinyoung, baby, i'm gonna-” jaebum cuts his own sentence off, moaning loudly as he comes down jinyoung’s throat. 

jinyoung pulls off as jaebum comes, some streaking onto his cheek. jaebum pulls him up by his hair, pressing their lips together as he breathes heavily. he slips his thumb into jinyoung’s mouth, the younger’s used lips wrapping around it. “first thing you want when you wake up is daddy’s cock, is that it? so greedy can’t wait wait for me to wake up, huh?” 

jinyoung mewls as jaebum pulls his hair roughly again, scrambling onto his lap. “wanted to start your morning off good, daddy,” jinyoung says, breathlessly as jaebum brings his hand down to stroke jinyoung’s cock lightly, barely there. “ _daddy_.” jaebum hums against his neck, lips pressing against jinyoung’s pulse point, as he runs his hands up and down jinyoung’s torso. 

“you know you broke the rules though, baby. you’re not supposed to touch without asking first, you know that.” jinyoung huffs as if this isn’t what he wanted. “hands and knees, baby.” 

jinyoung shuffles onto his knees, face into the pillow, ass up for jaebum just like he asked. jaebum runs his hands down jinyoung’s thighs, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin making jinyoung stutter. jinyoung jumps as the first hit comes down against the junction of his ass and thighs. “count for me, baby. twenty for now, you know your word.” jinyoung breathes out, shaking his head. 

“two,” jinyoung whines as jaebum brings his palm down again, this time straight down onto the right cheek. jinyoung’s got tears in his eyes by ten, hands clenched in the sheets, whining helplessly. jaebum stops briefly, peppering kisses along the reddened skin before delivering the hardest hit yet, making jinyoung cry out. 

“twenty,” jinyoung croaks out eventually, tears running down his face. his cock is hard, leaking out against the sheets, desperate for any kind of friction. 

“such a good boy for daddy, aren’t you? good boys deserve a reward don’t they, baby? do you deserve a reward?” jaebum speaks softly against jinyoung’s spine, his hand wrapping loosely around the younger’s cock. jinyoung moans loudly at the contact, reveling in it before it was gone. 

“ _daddy_ ,” jinyoung whines when jaebum takes his hand away. 

“hush, baby, stay good for me and you’ll get your reward.” 

jaebum leans down, fingers grasping onto jinyoung’s cheeks, pulling them apart just enough to expose his hole. jaebum’s hot breath against the skin makes jinyoung jolt, gritting out a moan as jaebum’s tongue makes contact with his hole. he presses another kiss to his heated skin before pushing slowly into jinyoung with his tongue; nothing more than tiny, teasing licks that drive jinyoung insane, writhing and moaning into the pillow he’s smashed his face in. jinyoung spreads his legs farther, willing himself not to fuck back onto jaebum’s tongue. 

“ _daddy_ , fuck, oh god,” jinyoung groans, breathing heavy. 

“taste so good, baby, love the way you taste,” jaebum says, replacing his tongue with a finger. 

“daddy, please, please, _fuck me_ ,” jinyoung cries as jaebum adds a second finger, scissoring in and out along with his tongue licking along the rim. 

“i want to get you off just from this, baby. i’ll fuck you when you come for me, okay? c’mon, love, come for me.” jaebum’s got three fingers in him now. his cock is so hard against his stomach, leaking all over him and the sheets below him. it doesn’t take him long after that, jaebum’s words setting a fire within him. jaebum’s the only one that’s ever been able to make him come on command and this time isn’t any different, white streaks covering the navy sheets the second jaebum touches his dick, pumping once. 

he’s shuttering in the after shakes of his orgasm when jaebum turns him onto his stomach. jinyoung’s flushed pink, tear streaks staining his face, and covered in a thin layer of sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead. jaebum leans down to kiss him and jinyoung fists his fingers into jaebum’s hair. 

“want me to fuck you now? want my cock in that pretty hole, baby?” jaebum says as they pull apart and jinyoung only moans, suckling at the junction of jaebum’s shoulder and neck. jaebum grabs the lube lying haphazardly on the nightstand and coats his cock with it, grunting at the touch against the hot flesh. he grabs jinyoung’s thighs, pushing them up against his chest and rubs the head of his cock against jinyoung’s opened hole. 

“please, daddy, c’mon, been good, please,” jinyoung begs and jaebum takes pity, pushing in smoothly until he’s bottomed out completely, hips pressed against jinyoung’s bright red cheeks. he sets an easy pace until jinyoung’s begging him to speed up, go faster, harder. jaebum leans down, pressing his lips roughly against jinyoung’s until the latter breaks away to let out a gruntled moan, spit dripping down his chin. jinyoung scraped his nails down jaebum’s arms, leaving angry marks in their trail and jaebum knew it meant jinyoung was getting close. 

“daddy, ah, i need to come, please,” jinyoung moans out in between labored breaths as jaebum pounds into him. 

jaebum reaches a hand between jinyoung’s thighs, wrapping his hand around jinyoung’s cock and pumping in time with his thrusts. “come, baby, come for me.” 

jinyoung arches, mouth open in a silent gasp as he comes for a second time, a quiet _daddy_ leaving his lips as he ends. he clenches around jaebum sending him barreling closer to his own climax, fucking jinyoung through his and sending him into his own, pulling out and covering the back of jinyoung’s thighs with his cum. 

jaebum catches his breath and pulls out gently, jinyoung flinching with oversensitivity. he cleans jinyoung off with one of the dirty shirts littered around the floor. jinyoung cuddles up to him, wrapping a leg around his torso. 

“how about you go shower and i’ll make some breakfast for us? how’s that sound, baby?” jaebum asks, carding his fingers through jinyoung’s matted hair. jinyoung hums in response, but makes no action to move. he hears jinyoung’s even breaths not long after and laughs softly at jinyoung sleeping soundly on his chest. 

maybe a few more hours of sleep wouldnt be such a bad thing.


End file.
